Planecrasher
The Planecrasher is a EON unique class held by, or available to, many player characters and non player characters. Its abilities are similar to that of the planeswalker, except with the roguish swagger of a person who is used to existing in several different universes over the course of, say, lunch hour. The most notable Planescrasher is Kruglor The Reviled. PLANECRASHER Hit Die: d8. Requirements To qualify to become a planecrasher, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Any Chaotic +4. Knowledge (planes) 1 rank, Use Magic Device 5 ranks. To qualify for the planecrasher class, the character must have visited two planes of existence other than his native plane and gain special training from another planescrasher. Class Skills The planecrasher’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Tumble (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Planes, Arcana) (Int), Decipher Script (Wis), Spot (Wis), Search (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Move Silently (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Points: 8 + Int modifier. Table: Planecrasher Class Features All of the following are class features of the planecrasher prestige class. Armor Proficiency: '''Planecrashers are proficient with all simple weapons and with light armor, and may not wear heavy armor or shields while crashing. '''Where's The Party?: A planecrasher gains the ability to use analyze portal as a spell-like ability. He may do this once per planecrasher level per day. This ability otherwise functions as the spell cast by a sorcerer of the gatecrasher’s character level. Talk the Talk: A gatecrasher gains a free language commonly spoken on other planes. Such languages include Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Ignan, Infernal, and Terran. The DM may expand this list to fit the cosmology of the campaign. Additional bonus languages are gained at 4th, 7th, and 10th levels. Cosmopolitan Cosmology: '''Upon reaching 2nd level, a planecrasher understands the basic conflicts of forces and energies and can use this instinctive understanding to assist certain skills. The planecrasher gains a +2 insight bonus on Decipher Script and Comprehend Languages checks made to decipher writing, Use Magic Device checks, and Knowledge (the planes). The planecrasher also gains a +2 insight bonus when searching for loot. '''Okay, Party's Over: '''At 3rd level, a planecrasher's understanding of planar forces extends to the workings of magic portals, such that he may force them closed without the correct device, spell, or key. The planecrasher makes a Use Magic Device check to cancel, prematurely end, or interrupt a plane shift or teleport he is subject to and return instantly to the location on which the spell or gate began. Stopping a trip is a full-round action. The portal, if applicable, remains closed for 1d4+1 rounds afterward. '''Utterly Boned: '''Three times per day, a planescrasher may make an intimidation check as a standard action to compel an enemy to attempt to attack him, if possible, during that opponent's turn. This intimidation check, if successful, also deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage times the planecrasher's levels in planescrasher. Boning someone inspires an attack of opportunity. '''Planar Meetmarket: '''A planecrasher of 5th level or higher can "deal" with a variety of creatures and characters, gaining a +2 insight bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Sense Motive, and Arousal checks. '''Elemental Plane of Fuck This: At 6th level, a planescrasher becomes attuned to the nature of the planes he visits and personally immune to their natural planar effects. Any effect that would be negated by the spell is negated by the planar survival ability as well. The planescrasher is immune to the “normal” fires of the Elemental Plane of Fire, but fire-based attack forms and unusually fiery areas there still affect him. Because this extraordinary ability is the result of attuning himself to a particular plane, the gatecrasher remains vulnerable to the same sort of damage in other planes where that attack form is not part of the natural order. Fires on other planes, including the Material Plane, affect him normally. Elemental Plane of Crazytown: '''A planecrasher of 7th level or higher has energy resistance 5 against Fire, Ice, Electricity and either Positive or Negative Energy and either Divine or Profane Energy. A single one of these resistances can soak up to 30 damage per encounter. '''Planar Yaxety Sax: At 8th level, a planecrasher gains the ability to scramble any transportation spell or spell like ability he is the target of to a new destination that spell could target. The new destination is determined at random. This ability is usable three times a day. '''Ride Home: '''At 9th level, a planescrasher may move from plane to plane once per day as a spell-like ability. This functions as the spell cast by a 15th-level sorcerer. '''Oh No You Don't: '''A 10th-level planescrasher can emit a field that suppresses spells and spell-like abilities within a 30-foot radius that access other planes. Existing spells and spell-like abilities are unaffected; a planescrasher can’t end a foe’s just by moving nearby. But spells cast after the planescrasher emits the planar dampening field are affected: An opponent within 30 feet couldn’t escape the planescrasher with a spell or get reinforcements with a spell, for example. The planescrasher can activate three times per day. It lasts for 10 rounds. Category:Game Mechanics